Love Knows No Bounds
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: Two people love Dillon and is confused about who to chose. Double Pregnancies. Lost people return to their familes and Final Fight With VENJIX. I really done know how to catorgize this so i just left it with Dillon. TRI-SLASH DILLONxSUMMERxZIGGY
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.


	2. The Two of Them and a Kiss Each

Love Knows No Bounds

Summer and Dillon have had feelings for each other for awhile now. Even since Summer said she had feelings for him. Dillon is confused about his feelings for Summer, while Ziggy had also told Dillon that he also has feelings for him with this his have become torn for both of them. Summer makes Dillon happy while Ziggy makes him laugh. Ziggy was Dillon's first friend and had growing feelings for him, while Summer cares for Dillon and wants that more than anything since of his lack of memory. A month had passed since both Summer and Ziggy confessed their love for Dillon causing a rift to opened between the three of them.

The rangers were having breakfast Gem, Gemma, Dr. K, Flynn and Scott were having cereal and talking to one another. Dr. K talked about new ranger tech. Gem and Gemma were talking about explosion, while Flynn and Scott were talking about cars. While Summer, Dillon and Ziggy sat in silence not looking at each other.

* * *

Venjix had been quiet for awhile since his last attack on the city. So the rangers trained until that next attack came. Dillon left the Garage to think about his feeling for Summer and Ziggy not able to chose who to give his feeling to the man who first became his friend or Summer the girl first girl that cared for him.

"Dillon?", Summer calling to Dillon, "Can we talk?"

"What", Dillon asked.

"Please. Dillon can we?", asking with a tone in her voice that sounded worried.

"Fine.", Dillon sighed.

"Dillon I really care about you I need to know if you feel the same way", Summer said with a voice that sounded weak.

"Summer. I don't know who I love. I'm just so confused about who I love." taking a minute to say what he wanted to say next. "I love you but I also love Ziggy its just so hard. I want to love both of you."

"You ….love…me", Summer sat there looking at Dillon taking in his confession of love for her and Ziggy.

"God! I thought I could come to a decision about who I loved before one of you's two said anything but you told me then Ziggy right after that.", getting up from where he was and started to walk back and forth.

* * *

"Its just so hard your both everything that I wan. But I love you both and want the both of you to be happy but I can't chose knowing that one of you will be hurt no matter what decision I come to."

"Dillon? Dillon I didn't know how hard this was for you. I'm sorry I didn't know and I'm sorry that I put you on the spot to make you rush your decision." taking a minute to say something that made her voice weak and started to break as she said it. "Dillon if this is such a hard decision then I'll stop forcing you to rush your decision. Go with Ziggy the two of you are good for each other I'll know that he'll make you happy."

She started to walk away when she felt Dillon's strong hands on her wrist that her wrists look petite in them. She turned to look in Dillon's eyes and see that he did care for her ; and his eyes had a look of caring and warmth to them as he slowly leaned his head down to meet hers and gave her a soft kiss.

"Dillon", Summer asked.

"I do care for you a lot. And I don't want to hurt you ever." He said as he leaned back in the kiss and the two of the started to embrace each other in a loving hug. The two broke the kiss after a while and heard a can fall over and looked over and saw a figure that they both knew.


	3. Understanding and Decisions, Decisions

It was Ziggy he had just watched Summer and Dillon kiss each other and hug after the kiss. His eyes started to swell up with tears on the verge of breaking in a sob his face grew bright red the tears started to fall quickly down his face one by one they fell and dropped to the concrete floor. Dillon and Summer just looked at their friend as he started to cry they never wanted to hurt him especially Dillon. With the look on their friends face they mainly Dillon started to walk towards him and Ziggy saw this and just looked between them and took off running down the street.

"Summer." Was all Dillon said as he looked back at the blonde hair beautiful blue girl that he loved. She looked at Dillon and knew that he wanted to comfort his hurt friend. She just smiled at him gave a small nod and said, "Go after him. He needs you just as I much as I do. Now go."

Dillon looked at her and knew that she understood that Dillon loved the two of them and knew that he would try to be there for both of them as best as he could.

Dillon took off down the direction that he saw Ziggy go in. Chasing after the person that he had just hurt and knew that his heart was falling to pieces. Leaving Summer alone smiling as she just touched he lips and waited for them to return after Dillon had explained everything to Ziggy.

Dillon soon found Ziggy huddled in a corner of an alley that dead ended. As he knew that Dillon would catch up with him being at a more physical level then him. And just looked up from his knees that he was crying into as he felt Dillon's presence crawling up towards him. Dillon saw that Ziggy was devastated by what he saw between him and Summer and knew that he was going to have a hard time explaining this to him.

"Ziggy", Dillon called as slowed himself, slowly as he stepped forward to squatting man in the corner.

Ziggy started to get up and try to fake Dillon out by pretending to go left and then running started to run right. But Dillon knew Ziggy to well and caught him in his arms and felt the man struggle as he didn't want to be touched by him and didn't want to hear his words that he believed to be words of apology and regret for his choice. But Ziggy failed to escape from Dillon's hold on him and waited to hear those words that he believed to console him but was surprised at what came out instead.

* * *

"Ziggy! Ziggy! Ziggy I love you! Do you hear me I love you!", Dillon cried out as he felt the man in his grasp struggle crying for him to let go of him and not to touch him.

"Let me go! Let! Go! I said let me go! I don't care go have a nice life with Summer!" , taking him a moment to realize that he heard him say he loved him. "You what? What was that?"

"You heard me . Ziggy. I love you."

"You do?", asking in disbelief.

The two just started at one another for while letting the words sink. And letting Ziggy recover from his sobbing. His face going back to that light complexion that he had and just looked at those rich deep brown eyes that Dillon had. Dillon smiled once he saw that beautiful face go back to it's normal state.

"But I saw you and Summer kissing. And then there was the hug after that I thought that you chose her", Ziggy started to ramble on if it was the feeling of Dillon's lips press into his and place his tongue in his mouth and play with his tongue. Ziggy came into the kiss leaning into the stronger frame of the man who was kissing him able to taste what kind of lip gloss Summer had put on. The taste of oranges and a hint of peaches as well as Dillon's own taste danced on Ziggy tastes buds and wanted more of Dillon taste on his tongue. Dillon would have gave Ziggy what he wanted but remembered that Summer was waiting for them to return.

"Ziggy. … We have to get back.", kissing in between and after his sentence.

Ziggy started to protest if Dillon hadn't taken Ziggy's slender fingers into his hand and pulled him along. Giving him a kiss every now and then so he didn't have any more resistance to deal with.

* * *

By the time the two came back to where Summer was waiting; Ziggy's neck was covered in developing hickies. Summer greeted them and just looked at Dillon and then to Ziggy; Ziggy stopped and looked at Summer right back. Then they both looked at Dillon who was smiling at them both and gave Summer a small kiss on the lips able to tastes Ziggy's mouth; while letting go of Ziggy's hand. Ziggy started to run off again when he felt Dillon's hand grab him again and turned him to face Dillon, but didn't want to look at the man who told him that he loved minutes before. Dillon tried to make Ziggy look at him but soon grabbed his face with one hand forced his head to look at him and greeted him with a kiss that he struggle against. But soon fell into the kiss again tasting Dillon and more of the oranges with that hint of peach that was there from Summer.

After Dillon had kissed the two people that he loved more in the world. He was greeted to the two confused faces on them and just laughed at their looks and fell to the floor from just a period of non stop laughter. The two glanced at each other and then back to the man they both loved on the floor writhing in laughter. After Dillon had regain his thoughts he looked at the two and told them what was on his mind; as they headed back the Garage. By the time Dillon told them what he was thinking they were standing in the living room of the Garage.

"So your going to loved the both of us", Ziggy and Summer asking together.

Dillon just nodding to their question.

"But how you can't the two of us at the same time? Can he?", Ziggy said asking the last question to Summer.

"Dillon what are you thinking? What are you talking about? I don't understand what your saying to us.", Summer said pointing between herself and Ziggy.

"I love the both of you. Its that simple. I can't and won't chose between the two of you so I can do the only thing that I know and want to do. So I will love the both of you no matter what.", Dillon said flat out dead serious.

And grabbed both their heads and gently bumped their heads together and kiss the both of them with passion that made the two of them fall in to the strong body that was in front of them. And broke the kiss smiling at them and walked towards the Dillon's bedroom and turn back around and gave them a small nod for them to follow him in.

Leaving both Summer and Ziggy stunned. As they started to run after him and laugh as they jumped into his room.

* * *

By the time the three of them reached Dillon's bed which was big enough to hold all of them they were all half naked. The two of Dillon's lovers took turns between kissing him and taking off a piece of their clothes; while Dillon struggled to keep up with both of them. As they tag-teamed together against Dillon summer was down to her yellow bra and matching thong she had on; while Ziggy kissed Dillon in his green dinosaur boxers and Dillon was left taking off his last piece of clothing and stood at the foot of the bed with his tightly clinging black boxer-briefs. Summer and Ziggy gave one another a devilish look and then jumped on Dillon and made fall on the bed hard laughing as the bounced back up on the mattress.

"Ziggy you take one side I'll take the other"

"Right"

Then the two grabbed Dillon's boxers briefs and literally ripped them to shreds and revealed what they both wanted to have. They eyed Dillon's 10 ½ inch member fully erect and waiting to be pleased; leaving the question who got to it first. They both strip their last pieces of clothing that they had on Ziggy's just as big 10 inch member fully erect like Dillon's came out bouncing as yanked down his boxers and kicked them to a corner of the room. While Summer was able to pull off her thing she had a little trouble with her bra as it was new and she never took it off before this. Leaving the guys staring at her beautiful body as she had shaved off her hairs leaving nothing behind, but they soon begun to laugh as they saw that she having technical difficulties with her bra. Ziggy and Dillon got up went behind her each kissing her shoulder; she knew Dillon loved her but thought that Ziggy was all eyes towards Dillon and realized that if Dillon could love her and Ziggy then Ziggy could love her two. This made Summer smile as they slid off her bra with ease and made it disappear as she turn and cupped Ziggy face in her hands and gave him a kiss letting them all know that she would loved Ziggy just as mush as she loved Dillon. This made Ziggy look at Summer and smile as he returned her kiss with just as much passion.

"Well glad to see that the two of you can share", Dillon said from where he was lying as a smiled crossed his face. Making Ziggy and Summer blush with embarrassment and smile as they knew that Dillon was theirs and that they would make one another happy.

"Sorry Dillon but she hot! Come on I love you but I got to admit that if Summer didn't say she had feelings for you that I would have tried to ask her out if you didn't feel the same way about me … I mean us." He said looking at the girl that he would share his love with.

Summer blushed at Ziggy remarks and said that if Dillon didn't like her that if Ziggy had asked her out she would have said yes, and gave him a another kiss.

"Hey now that you two love each other how about you guys start to love me now.", Dillon remarked with a smirk on his face.

"So who gets what", Ziggy said asking Summer and Dillon.

Dillon looked up at the concrete ceiling that had lights hanging down from them but only looked up to think and answer Ziggy. After a awhile Dillon reached and answer.

"Summer gets to go first.", Ziggy groaned at his answer. "But you get to fuck me while I do. Sounds good to the two of you?"

Ziggy and Summer nodded in agreement.


	4. Bliss and Sorrow

As Summer laid on her back showing her perfectly round breasts that Dillon started to rub and massage with one hand; going down to her slender body and torso leading to her vagina. She gazed up at Dillon while he positioned himself above Summer his arm at her side showing his muscles flexing and tightening as he a moved his one hand to steady himself and the other to help him support himself above Summer with out falling on her slender body. While Ziggy took the time to get some lubricant for what he was about to do to Dillon's body. And came into view from Summers position. Summer laughed to herself as she tried to imagined what this looked like from another view; but the only that made her laughter even more contagious was that the other must have thought what she was thinking. Because the only image that would best describe this view for all three of them was two flat pieces of bread trying to be passed off as burger. For Ziggy and Summer were petite and skinny compared to Dillon who was more built, taller and toned; which just the two of them even skinnier. But that didn't mean that Ziggy himself was skinny or weak. As Summer could see that Ziggy was just as toned as the other guys but not as built; his muscle clung to his bones and didn't grow out as mush as the rest of the guys had.

Dillon felt the cold lubricant being rubbed all over his ass so Ziggy wouldn't hurt him as mush as it would with out it. Maybe for Dillon this would be his first time having sex let alone a three way, and prayed that this was he wanted to always remember the two people he loved be his first; but wouldn't know until or even if his memories returned to him.

Ziggy saw Summer give him a smile and glance at his body and surprised her with his body that appear to be weak but was all muscle to her delight. But returned to his actions as he finished lubricating Dillon's ass and placed some of the cold substance on his own member. And then placed his member right out side Dillon waiting entrance: Ziggy wished that he had given Dillon a little more foreplay before this but Dillon wanted to do this and told him to just do it and that he could handle it. While Summer agreed with his thoughts and asked him to do the same with her and not put on a condom; which made Dillon not want to put one on as well. Then gently toyed with the entrance to signal Dillon that he was ready and looked at Summer who gave a small smile and nodded; and looked and Ziggy as well and repeated the motion

* * *

Ziggy slid easily inside Dillon thanks to the lubricant and who let out a load moan. Ziggy moaned as he felt Dillon begin to tighten around his member but Dillon just told him to keep going and stop when he had pushed himself all the way inside him.

Dillon used Ziggy to help himself with Summer as he continued to use one hand to massage her breasts and the other to support himself and slid himself inside her vagina. And let out a load moan as he felt Ziggy go in deeper into ass and ordered him to stop only when he was the way in him.

Summer moaned as she felt Dillon enter her for the first time and repeated Dillon's words as he entered her. She could hear Ziggy and Dillon moaning with her as they all felt pleasure from one another. Ziggy from Dillon, herself from Dillon, Dillon from Ziggy and Summer.

Ziggy stopped when he reached his point of stopping while Dillon had to stop just a few seconds after he did. Now they stayed still the way they were letting the other used to tightening sense of the other and loosening finally Dillon was the first to relax fully and had stopped massaging Summer's breasts and used both hands to support himself. Ziggy held Dillon waist and Summer just clung to the sheets as she felt herself up for Dillon. Summer being the only one able to use her hands took advantage of the situation and rubbed Dillon's chest signaling to him that she was ready and felt Dillon rock himself back onto Ziggy giving the okay start going.

Ziggy started to fuck Dillon's ass going slow at first and waited for Summer to give him the okay to go faster. Ziggy knew that every either started or ended with Summer; Dillon wouldn't stop Ziggy if it was just him but he was caring for Summer's body as well. Summer felt that Ziggy was in neutral and that Dillon wouldn't say anything if it hurt, and knew that they were all waiting on Summer to say when she was ready. Dillon was just sliding slowly back and forth waiting for the word.

* * *

Summer gave the go ahead that she was ready and thought she heard Ziggy mumble under his breath _**about time.**_But that just made her laugh and made the two men smile as she thought that was funny.

Ziggy was glad Summer heard and was okay with what he said under his breath. As he smiled at her and must expressed a look of regret as she told him _**its okay Ziggy.**_Ziggy went back to what he was doing to Dillon.

Dillon heard what Ziggy said and was about to tell him something and give him a look. As he heard Summer's laugh cut him short and say that she was okay with it. Dillon just looked at the man at his back gave him a smile as best he could with the pain that he felt from; though he didn't want to admit because he loved him and the feeling he was getting from him. And felt himself follow in Ziggy's motion and help him with Summer as she winced every once in while as she felt him use Ziggy for better sensation to help please himself and her at the same time.

Summer felt a little pain as she never felt this pain or pleasure before. But only let a little pain show on her face as she felt Ziggy slid deeper into Dillon who then slid deeper into her.

* * *

It was a chain reaction for the three of them as Summer started to rock her hips up towards Dillon who slid into her and then rocked back into Ziggy. As the three of them found a rhythm that can be best described as a piston as Ziggy started to go faster and deeper in to Dillon and then used his actions to go deeper into Summer and who also rocked back and return the motions all the way back to Ziggy.

Ziggy felt himself building up inside knowing that nothing he ever had done before would feel like this. And occasionally felt Dillon tighten himself to please Ziggy as his rhythm started to pick up and go deeper into Dillon.

Dillon tightened himself to toy with Ziggy but also did it for his own pleasure as he let out moans from his action. Dillon felt Ziggy pick up his pace and looked down at Summer who started to rub his chest and back with her hands; sometimes clawing into his skin making him gasp from her action.

Summer was lost in a world of pleasure as she felt Ziggy go faster from where he was and that in turn made Dillon do deeper and faster into her body. She had imagine having sex with Dillon before but this was better than anything she could have thought of. As she was losing herself to a man that she loved for the first time and her first time as well. _**Wait**__**!**_ Summer was thinking that Dillon had lost his memories and he might have had sex before but that question would never be answered until his memories came back to him. But she hoped that this was his first time as well as she wanted to be with the man that she loved and the other man that Dillon loved as well and she to started to love. As waves of pleasure over came her and started to run her hands over Dillon body and clawed her nails in his skin letting out gasp as she did and then lost control of her self, and started to lose herself in pleasure that made her moan Dillon's name.

Dillon was starting to go faster in Summer who started to moan out his name and felt Ziggy making his pleasure even better. As Dillon rocked himself into the two of the people that he loved feeling pleasure wash over him making himself start to build with a burning pressure. And letting out groans, moans, and gasps out of the names two people that were at his ends and at some point had started to merge their names together.

* * *

Ziggy was feeling a burning pressure building inside him but waited for the others to catch up with as he held it together as best he could. He started to hear Dillon moaning, gasping, groaning, and grunting their names. First Summer then Ziggy and then after a while he had merged their names together. The he heard the softer moans of Summer under and saw she was getting to that place faster and guessed that she never had sex before and then look at Dillon as his face clenching it self close his face in a small expression of pain and pleasure as kept merging the names of the two people he was with and knew that this was also Dillon first. This made Ziggy reach with his hands joining Summer's hands at Dillon back as he started to claw with her as Dillon was tightening himself around Ziggy and going deeper into Summer. Ziggy looked at the two people he was with and wished that he was like them _**this being his first time he**_ wished ever so badly that he was like them.

This making Ziggy remember his time with cartel how they tested him and made him do things and forced themselves on him and took him. Then remembered how he had to leave the dome and struggled out side in the waste land and how that a few nights before he met Dillon; he had encountered bandits that found him and needed releasing. This made Ziggy's eyes and face swell with tears of sorrowful remembrance and caused his face to become bright red; and still continued to move his body to love the two people that were with him now. Ziggy continued his actions as he heard Summer and Dillon start saying that they were ready and wanted Ziggy to them. Ziggy was still crying silently to himself and let unheard sobs escape his mouth and reaching his climax going faster and deeper inside Dillon and forcing Dillon deeper inside Summer. The two others were crying for Ziggy unaware that he himself was crying and let out choking sobs of Dillon and Summer names as he reached his climax; the others lost him to himself to his orgasm that he was still crying into.

* * *

Dillon felt Ziggy slow down behind and wanted to look at his face but was cut off. By the pains in his back that were clawing deeper and knew that they broke skin and that some blood would come. He then turned to Summer who was crying out in pleasure and figured that she gave herself to them for her first time and Dillon guessed that this was his first by the way he was able to match Summer's cries of ultimate pleasure. But then his mind returned to Ziggy who he knew that must have been taken by the cartel before this and wanted to hurt all of them for what they might have done to him. He tried to look at Ziggy's face but he had tilted his head down to where he was looking and where his action were at and believed that he was trying to hold himself back. Unable to his face had been turned red and tears streamed down his face after he looked away from it and turn to Summer who start to cry out his and Ziggy's names.

Summer felt Ziggy push into Dillon and Dillon used that to push into her and then felt Ziggy's slender fingers join her and claw into Dillon back causing him to gasp, moan, grunt, and cry out their names until he merged them into one. Summer felt Dillon pick up his rhythm and knew that he was going to that place with her, but she wanted Ziggy to join them as he had stopped clawing into Dillon back with her hands. She tried to move her head as mush as possible while under Dillon's larger frame who had to turn also look at the man at his back. But his larger frame only let her she that Ziggy slowed down lost in what she believed to be holding his orgasm back and see a ear and a slice of face under that brown hair that looked beautifully style into a handsome frizzle that he was able to manage so well. She felt Dillon go deeper into her making her and Dillon cry out for Ziggy to join them. Summer tossed her head back and arched into Dillon's warm body as she felt him let go of everything that he had in him and cry out in the pleasure and she let out roaring moan of the two men that she was with.

Dillon felt Summer tighten and arch herself into his body as she shrieked out the names the men she was with. While he felt her and felt himself release every once of himself into her body and moaned out at this feeling that Ziggy had come with them. As he felt Ziggy's release into his body he had arched his head and body into Summer and mimic Summer's action of crying out as she was being filled with Dillon's seed.

Ziggy felt himself being washed with a mixture of sorrow and bliss as he heard Summer and Dillon's cries of the others names and sobbed out their names as he was still choking by those memories that came flooding his mind. But were soon washed away as he fell into the present as he felt Dillon tighten him self one more time around his member and felt himself release himself into Dillon's body that had arched along with his head and cry as he was spent and collapsed to one side of the two of the people he loved.

Dillon followed suit after Ziggy and landed on the other side of Summer. As all three of them we all well spent and their bodies began to fell weak all over their bodies and wrapped his arm and hand under Summer and reached for Ziggy who had turned his back to them.

Summer felt Dillon wrapped an arm under and around her as she watched him reach for the last member of their group. Who was turned with his back to them, and then Summer saw Ziggy's slender frame breathing up and down with blurred vision from that event that just took place. She thought that he was fast asleep and just panting to catch his but then soon heard a choking sob come from the other man.


	5. Embracement

Dillon and Summer's vision had cleared up and their hearing started to pick up the saddening sounds that were escaping from the smaller man's body. As they got up from there spots and crawled on the bed and turned Ziggy to face and were shocked to see what they saw.

Ziggy had turned himself with the warm touches of the two hands that just turned him over one being the larger rough hand of Dillon and the slender gentle hand of Summer. He just look up at them but really looking at them as he continued to cry with sorrowful memories of his past and let small choking sobs escaping from his pulsing neck and out to his face that was stained red and with tears. That were falling down as well as a smear of dried tears that pooled to one side that he had laid himself on. Summer called out to the slender frame of the sobbing man but that just made more sobs come breaking out from his throat. She started to reach for him when Dillon grabbed her and looked at her and nodded for them not to do anything just yet.

Dillon stopped Summer from touching Ziggy; knowing that he might become more lost in his memories at her touch. He took her to one side of the room off the bed and started to tell the story that he knew about Ziggy's past life. After he finished his story of what he knew about the man that was crying on his bed and both looked at him there naked holding himself and just vulnerable as he was. Dillon went to his closet and grabbed an extra black colored bed sheet and gave it to Summer and started to unfold it as Dillon walked over and turned on the lamps that were at both sides of his bed and then the TV and then turned of the main lights and walked over to Summer and wrapped it around their naked forms.

Summer blushed as she hadn't realized that she was still naked and wrapped herself into the blanket and Dillon's arms as she felt that he was angry and started to flex and hold his muscles as they were. "What do we do to make him stop", Summer asked as she just stared at Ziggy laying there naked and crying holding himself.

"Nothing", Dillon started to say, "at least not yet. We have to wait for him to stop himself and then we can comfort him."

* * *

Two the of them sat there for a good 25 minutes before Ziggy reached his point where his throat was burning and he couldn't cry more tears and just sat there with the two burning feelings in him. "Dillon", Summer started to tug on the blanket that they were both wrapped in. Dillon had started to watch the TV to keep his mind and eyes off the man that he loved so much lying there hurt and unable to any thing to console him. He turn to where Summer had watched him and never looked away and had started to cry herself. Dillon saw that Summer loved Ziggy just as much as she loved him and knew that the three of them would take care of the other when needed and that made a smile cross his face and made him tear up at this realization. "Come on Summer."

The two made their way to where Ziggy was left lying on the black bed sheets and head resting on a his white pillows that had been starting to soak through with his tears. Dillon and Summer gave one another a look and understood one another and never said a word as they did their parts to comfort Ziggy.

Dillon grabbed Ziggy in his arms and carried him in them. As Summer pulled down the bed sheets that Ziggy was on and pulled it down enough and placed the other one that she was still wrapped in on the bed as well. Once she was done making the bed she looked over at the two men Ziggy had curled himself tightly against Dillon draping an arm around his strong neck. Dillon stood as if he could hold there all night and leaned his head down to Ziggy ear and whispered sweet nothings into it, and looked up at Summer as he saw her finish making the bed. She just smiled at him holding the slender man in his arms.

Ziggy was beginning to go to a deep sleep as he felt the warm strong arms carry him up to a well built chest that was swelling with muscles and heard the sheets and of the bed being moved and then heard Dillon's voice whispering in his ear _**that everything was okay.**__**Its going to be okay.**__**Don**__**'**__**t worry Zig.**__**I**__**'**__**m here for you now no one is going to hurt you anymore I promise.**__**I**__**'**__**m hear Zig.**__**Shuuu**__**…**__**shuu**__**…**__**shuu.**__**I**__**'**__**m here.**__**I**__**'**__**m here and so is Summer.**__**No more pain no ones going to hurt you.**__**I**__**'**__**ll make sure of it.**__**Okay**__**?**_

_**Ziggy. Ziggy I love you. Always remember that I love and so does Summer; we love you so much. **_Ziggy smiled at the feelings he got from these words that Dillon whispered to him and felt his warm breath dance across his face. Ziggy opened his eyes for a moment and looked at Summer's face she was smiling at him or them and the shifted his head a little and saw Dillon smiling at him and her. Taking one last deep breath in smelling Dillon's scent with Summer and his scents that mixed in with him.

* * *

Ziggy entered a realm that was caught of between sleep and awake and felt Dillon moving him and then felt someone else that he guessed was summer since that form had breasts rubbing against his side. He heard murmurs something about how to sleep with him. Then felt the bed under him soft but firm enough to support Dillon's larger frame and any more weight that might have come on the bed. He heard more murmurs from the two that were in the room but they were distant. But from what Ziggy could gather in his sleepish state was that Summer might have been leaving them so Dillon could focus his attention on Ziggy. But heard him stop her saying for her to stay that saying that he loved her too and the she also loved Ziggy and that he would both of them to feel better throughout the night. The felt the bed move the first moved the bed a little it was Summer; since she was much lighter then Dillon and then the bed moved again this time making it sink from the other side of him which was Dillon mush heavier then the other two combined.

Then Ziggy felt Summer's naked body her breast rubbing and pressing against his back and her legs curling up behind his. Able to feel every inch from her front as she press hard but then settled to a gentle press as and an arm wrapped from behind him and reach to his front and brushed his member that had returned to its normal state making him let out a little moan. Before finally settling just above his member and hovered above naval and felt her kiss his back and what ever she could reach from where she was and then whispered _**I love you Ziggy.**_

After that Ziggy felt movement from where the bed had dipped before and felt that swelling strong chest that he was held against before return to him. This time the chest moved its self into his body creating a nice sandwich of bodies and him being in the middle. Like before Ziggy felt everything on Dillon's front every bit of warmth that washed over from his body and on to his body. Feeling his heartbeat it was pumping loud and strong to keep the blood flowing throughout the taller man's body. And felt a huge strong arm wrap itself across his body and reach to the other person at his back and brought them closer together and found that she whispered Dillon's name and then Ziggy's and curled closer into Ziggy's body and then fell to sleep. Breathing gently at his back and resting her head on his shoulder and her hair falling over between them. Ziggy settled into her touch but also managed to make Dillon came closer into his body feeling every inch of him nestled against his body. Then Ziggy finally fell a sleep in the arms of the two people he loved.

Dillon saw Ziggy rest into Summer's touch and came closer into Ziggy's body and resting finally watching the two people that loved him and each other go to sleep. Dillon stayed up a little longer and watched the two sleep and nuzzled his hand against their faces and nuzzled back in their sleep and whispered his name as if they were awake and knew it was him. Dillon grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them over the two sleeping lovers; that stirred in their sleep and settled again. He smiled and laughed to him self as he felt his eyes begin to feel heavy and finally resting shut.

* * *

Summer was the first one of the three to wake up and propped her head up on her hand and looked down at Ziggy he was sleeping with a smile on his face and an arm wrapped around Dillon's waist. She found the black bed sheets over their bodies and figured that it was Dillon before he went to sleep and found Dillon's arm wrapped over Ziggy and her bodies under the sheets. Then look at Dillon who also had a smile on his face but was mouthing words in his sleep making Summer listen carefully to what he was saying.

_**Summ…Ziggyyy…Summer…Zig…I…love…you…bo…both…so...so…much. **_Smacking his lips and then repeated the silent words from his mouth. And turned off the TV that Dillon left on before going back to sleep.


	6. Breakfast and Tests

Ziggy woke up an hour later looking at the clock that Dillon had on his dresser reading it was_**7:23**__**am.**_He knew what the two sleeping forms had done all night was care and hold him between their bodies. Ziggy managed to slink away only stirring Dillon once. Once he got out to the kitchen to make them their breakfast after what they did for him to thank them.

But Ziggy had slinked to fast to remember to put any clothes on and none of Dillon's clothing would fit him with out making look like a child in his parents clothing. So he just grabbed an apron and made that his clothing showing off his perfect butt. Ziggy made Summer pancakes that were all different animals and made fresh orange juice with no pulp and a strawberry crate with some chocolate on the side. For Dillon he made him bacon extra crispy, scrambled eggs ketchup on the side, three pieces of toast and also gave him fresh oranges juice. For himself ,Ziggy made a fruit salad , a bowl of cereal, and took some of the remaining fresh orange juice back to the two sleeping bodies that he left.

But the smell woke the rest of the rangers as he carefully carried walked to Dillon's door and was about to walk through it when the rest of the team and Dr. K came out and saw Ziggy there in just the apron. Ziggy start to stammer and try to explain when Summer and Dillon came out of the door and saw the rest of the team there looking at Ziggy and then at them. Summer had one of the black sheets pullover body and was holding on to it with one hand just above her breasts so nothing showed, and the rich black color of the bed sheet that made her skin seem 10 times paler then it normally looked. While Dillon had wrapped the other black bed sheet wrapped loosely around his hip and showed off his body from the swell of his chest to the toned abdomen he had and made his slight tan appear as lighter then it did; just as Summer's did.

"Thank you Ziggy", Summer said. Taking the plate from Ziggy's arm and heading back to the room. Acting as if nothing was wrong while making sure that the sheet kept her body hidden from the rest of the team as she walk back to the bed and sat down.

"Thanks Zig", Dillon said. As he reached for his plate and let the loosely wrapped bed sheet fall to the ground revealing his entire body to the rest of the team. By the time Dillon looked back from getting his plate the rest of the team were already blushing and just stared wide eyed at the three of them. Piecing together what happed they all look at Dillon in his normal state their faces grew bright red from embarrassment.

Dr. K and Gemma were just looking at Dillon and let their mouths drop to the floor and stared at how big his member was in its normal state. Flynn just passed out from all the things that cam rushing to his head. Gem ran up stairs to his room and slammed the door shut _**to do things**_. While Scott was left gaping like a fish out of water looking back and forth between the three members of his team and then down to his own member and hanged his head low shaking his head back and forth.

"What? Like none of you have ever seen a dick before", Dillon growled at the remaining group. Making Summer burst out in laughter from his statement. He then grabbed the bed sheet and walk balk in join summer on the bed.

Then the rest of the team looked at Ziggy still trying to give and excuse._**You see wha**__**…**__** what had happen**__**…**__**was**__**…**__**was**__**…**__**ummm.**_Dillon came back to the man standing in the apron and grabbed him by the neck nearly making drop his plate of food as he dragged him to bed to join Summer. But this time he hadn't bothered with bed sheet and just came next to Ziggy and dragged him naked showing their perfectly round asses.

The rest of the team that was watching just kept gaping like a fish and watch Dillon come back to the door and said, "Now. If you don't mind we'll be out soon enough and I think Ziggy left some things for you guys as well so go eat breakfast, and stop staring at me." With that he closed the door and left them with their dumb found expression still locked on their faces.

* * *

After what the rest of them had pieced together they eat there breakfast all in silence and expressions of shock and awe about their three teammates that were in Dillon's room.

Dillon, Ziggy and Summer eat there breakfast in silence as well but watch the TV as they do. After they had finished eating their breakfast they all thanked Ziggy with a kiss on his cheek

"Thanks Ziggy. That breakfast was great. How did you know that I loved pancakes and strawberries", Summer said asking as she started to looked for he clothes.

"Yeah Zig. How did you know that I loved my bacon extra crispy, toast and scrambled eggs with ketchup." as he went to his closet and pulled out some clothes to wear and found a few of Summer's thing along the way. "Here Ziggy I think this might fit you better than that apron." Dillon tossed him a pair of lounge pants that were black with green pattern on it.

"Well you know I'm not just a pretty face. I can cook and know what you guys like for breakfast, lunch and dinner", Ziggy said as he put on the lounge pants that he had to tie tightly around his hip so they didn't fall down but were still too big for him that they for a little loose. Making Summer and Dillon look at each and share a laugh as they saw Ziggy with Dillon's pants on.

"Crap I cant find my shirt or my underwear", Summer said as she tossed her found clothes in a heap of frustration.

"Here", Dillon giving Summer one of his black shirts to wear. "Take it. I can just wear my pants."

"Thanks", Summer said as she took his overly large shirt that nearly covered her entire body but just stopped short of knees.

* * *

They walked out to the rest of the team that had just finished their breakfast and they all looked at the three that just joined him.

Dillon, Ziggy and Summer all looked at the rest of the team as the door to Dillon's close shut behind them. They saw the rest of their teammates look at them one by one. Some looked to Dillon to Ziggy then to Summer others from Dillon to Summer and then to Ziggy.

"Yeah", Summer said with a weak voice as they all looked at her.

"Yeah Summer. Ummm… hi guys", Gemma responded not sure if the others would agree as she tried to give the others some piece of mind.

"Yeah", Dillon and Ziggy said trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Rangers series Green, Yellow and Black may I see the three of you in my lab please.", Dr. K said as calmly as she best could.

The three of them start to head to the lab with Dr. K when the alarm sounded and Venjix had sent attack bots to destroy the city again. All the rangers ran to their vehicles an ran to defeat and stop the attack bot. By the time the rangers got there Summer, Dillon and Ziggy realized that they were still wearing what they had on when they left and left with any shoes on as they morphed into their ranger forms.

The attack bot was harder then anything that they faced before as it knocked all the rangers down. Ziggy had been knocked away from the rest of the team and the bot went after him seeing that he was the most vulnerable. Ziggy saw the attack bot come after him charging an attack to destroy him. Summer and Dillon saw that their slender lover was going to be destroyed by the attack they both cried out his name and raced towards him.

Ziggy hanged his head in defeat as he knew that this might be it for him. As Ziggy waited for the attack to kill him he saw two shadows come in front of him and saw that Summer and Dillon had come just in time to block the attack his Dillon's shield and that Summer was attack with her zip line. They defeated the attack bot and then Venjix downloaded the growth sequence and they combined to defeat the newly over grown bot .

When they returned to the Garage Dr. K was waiting and said that everyone had to give blood for their bi-monthly testing to see if anything might be wrong with their bodies that they don't know about. All their tests came back normal no one had any physical problems and the scans showed nothing that would be detected in their blood and they all just waited for the urine tests to come back as the machine had malfunctioned and Dr. K had to fix it.

* * *

The next day had come Dillon, Ziggy and Summer had slept on Dillon's bed again this time they just huddled together in a heap of bodies cuddling. Dr. K had fixed the machine and by noon asked the rangers to join her in the lab.

"Rangers Re…" a cough came from Gem and Gemma. "Scott you have a small amount of iron in your blood that is lower than you it should be take some iron supplements and you'll be fine." And she gave each ranger a word of advice if they need it and then came to Summer, Dillon and Ziggy and stopped and looked at them with a face confusion; making the other rangers that already were given their advice look at the last three.

"There was a problem that came up in the three of you and I looked further into it and it seems that may be a problem down the road for the three of you." All the others stopped what they doing and looked concern for their teammates as to what might be a problem that would affect them. "Believe me that I double and triple check the tests myself." Pausing a moment causing the three lovers to reach for the stronger of the three hands and squeeze with anticipation "It seems that Summer and Dillon are pregnant."

Summer and Dillon's mouth dropped at the news suspecting it tot be a matter of life and death but seemed to be about life. Dillon looked at Summer and then at Ziggy who turned pale white. Dillon and Summer then just looked at each other asking how this could have happen. When it flooded their minds of their first time and that night of Ziggy crying and held him between their bodies. Summer must be pregnant by Dillon seeing as she and him only had sex that one night. While Dillon must be pregnant by Ziggy seeing that Summer was no way capable of getting him pregnant. Their hands clutched the other while Dillon's left hand squeezed and felt the cold hand that was there limb and dead. They turned to Ziggy who was paler then before if that was at all possible as if he grew any paler he would transparent. Seeing his lips quivering at the news that he just received his lips start to form an word that he kept quivering that word was _**pregnant**_. Summer and Dillon turned to Ziggy and knew that he still registering the news they did the only thing they knew or could do and that was hug him.

Ziggy's mind went blank. To him it felt like if Dr. K had created a grenade that would explode with a billon thoughts and tossed it in his mind killing his brain. Ziggy was brought back to reality as he felt Dillon's head rest on top of his head and Summer's under his both nuzzling him, hugging trying make him snap out of it and it worked. Ziggy senses came back to him hard as he was overwhelmed by the warm feelings of their arms around him just holding him. Then his sense of smell as his nose took in the scents of Summer's strawberry shampoo and a Dillon who wouldn't admit it but sprayed a little cologne just to give him a smell of herbs and flowers that gave his natural scent a boost.

And finally his hearing came back as he heard them whisper his name and other words of sweet nothings of their love for him; as he remembered how they protected him. Ziggy found himself hugging them back without realizing it and then found his hands at their stomachs rubbing where the babies would soon be.


	7. Explaining and Labor Pains

"Ummm. Not that I'm happy for the three you guys but Dr.K I know that I'm just a mechanic and all, but even I know one thing for sure. I mean this in the best way guys really; I'm just confused about one thing since when can guys get pregnant let alone give birth to a child, just to help clear things up for me and anyone who still confused here."

"Yeah, Doc care to clarify that," asked Scott.

"Rangerrr...," getting glaring looks from Gem and Gemma. "Flynn. It's simple with the very existence of the human race at the edge of total extinction. The human body has evolved its self to the point where to save itself that the once gender bound role of birth as made so that no longer will females be the only ones that have the ability to give birth to a child. Fascinating isn't it?"

"Oh. Okay. Thanks I get it now."

"Really?"

"Yeah so people are like frogs now."

"Yes, that is one to put it into simplest terms."

"Wait. What frogs can change their sex. Does that mean humans will become frogs?"

Doctor K taking Scott aside and Flynn to help put it in much easier terms for him to understand. While Gem and Gemma walked off to finish their dairies after congratulating Summer, Dillon, and Ziggy.

* * *

Four months had passed since they were told that there pregnant. Ziggy protected Dillon while Dillon protected Summer the three of the would laugh to one another at night. Seeing how Dillon was pregnant and protecting Summer who was carrying his baby as he was carrying Ziggy's the three had decide not to see what they were having when Dr. K offered them a chance to see it. They wanted it to be a surprise for all of them as they continued to fight against Venjix but that grew harder when Dr. K ordered Dillon and Summer on maternal leave so the babies that the carried would be safe from harm's way. With Dillon and Summer out of commission Ziggy had learned to become tough and a step as leader one day when Scott had been kidnapped by Tenaya. While Ziggy was still sometimes held between the forming bellies of his lovers at night it was a funny sight to be hold as Dillon's stomach showed more and more as well as Summer's. Sometimes Ziggy would hold them at night as he slept at Dillon's back and Dillon was at Summer's all of them running their hands over their stomach as their babies grew more and more with each passing day. Ziggy had someone to fight as his memories from his sordid past sometimes flared up in his sleep causing him nightmares that were wiped away by Summer and Dillon's gently touches. Ziggy grew as a person as he started to care and watch over Summer and Dillon making sure to always come back to them after every bot that Venjix sent to destroy the city.

* * *

Another four and a half months passed when Dillon and Summer fell into labor together. Ziggy, Summer and Dillon grew worried as for they weren't due for at least another three more weeks. But luck wasn't on their side as Venjix sent another attack bot to destroy the city. This one was different from the rest of the attack bot this one required the rangers at their full strength and focus but Ziggy always had a piece of his mind focused on Summer and Dillon and he was able to feel their screams and pain as if he was there with them.

"Ziggy come on focus! If we don't destroy this attack bot then Summer and Dillon will be destroyed along with the city. So focus the sooner we fight and defeat him the sooner we can get back to them now come on!", Scott yelled at Ziggy as he knew that this would focus his attention on destroying the attack bot.

"He's right Ziggy! Focus and then we can get back to them", Gemma had managed to say without an explosion reference in it as she was fighting the bot with Gem.

Their words rang in his ears as he teleported with Scott behind the bot and Scott had used his combination attack with Gem and destroyed it. Then it grew and Gem and Gemma created their megazord and attacked with their strongest attack and destroyed it for good.

* * *

While Summer and Dillon went into labor Dr. K ran back and forth between them before putting their beds together as she put it_** I**__**'**__**m wasting time running back and forth between the two of you and would have a higher work efficiency level if I eliminated the time going between the two of you.**_

They screamed out in pain and felt that Ziggy some how knew that they were in pain. Dr. K started to show signs of worry when she heard the rangers say that the bot was defeated and that they were on their way back. And let out a sigh of relief as she knew she couldn't handle this alone.

Ziggy ran straight to where the two people he loved were screaming in pain. And grabbed the closest seat near them and sat between the two of them.

Dillon and Summer were holding each others hands while trying not to crush them as they held to on the cold metal bars that Dr. K put them on were real gurneys. They soon saw a blur come into the room that left behind a trail of green as it was Ziggy taking a seat between the two of them. They smiled as the blur stopped and came into focus on the seat and Ziggy had placed his hands on their giving one hand to each of them. Smiling as the sweat showed on his forehead started to run down his face onto his neck before drying on his shirt that a had a small pool of sweat already on it. They saw his lips moving but his words made now sense and told him to take a deep breath and try again.

Ziggy took a deep breath and started to say again this time his words not jumbling together. "Hey guys. I love you guys so much now come on we can do this we practice this like a gazillon times before its easy."

Dr. K started to say that there was no such thing as a gazillon. When Summer and Dillon laughed at the word _**easy**_ because from their standing point it wasn't so easy. More like trying to push a door through their bodies as they screamed out in pain very hard on trying not crushing Ziggy's slender fingers that were attached to his hands.

The other rangers came in and gave their support before Dr. K order most of them out for there were to many people in her way. She let Gemma stay and help her and told Gem to keep them out unless she need their help. For Dillon and Summer was in actuality 45 minutes of labor felt like 35 days of it as she told them to push one more time. But her words were lost as they wouldn't listen to her and told Ziggy that maybe he could make them hear her words as he repeated it to them.

Summer and Dillon heard Ziggy's voice cutting through theirs screams and told them what Dr. K told him. Before with one final push and a series of loving words escaping from Ziggy's mouth to their ears.


	8. Births and Naming

Summer and Dillon had pushed their babies out and Dr. K gave them to Gemma and Flynn as she need them to help with the babies as she checked on Summer and Dillon. Scott and Flynn were cleaning Summer's baby while Gemma and Gem had started to clean Dillon's when he let out another series of screams that scared everyone. Dr. K ran over to him and checked his vitals and saw nothing life threatening then as she check to where Dillon had just given birth and backed away and let out a gasp and looked back up at the three of them that were holding Dillon in the arms as best they could without breaking their hold on one another hands. Summer and Ziggy Dr. K's look as she ordered Ziggy to join where she was.

"What is it what's wrong Doc", Summer and Ziggy asked before Ziggy joined her.

"Ziggy just come hear and help me will you! We are all out of hand to spare as you see the other cleaning making sure that the babies are alright", Dr. K had spoken someone here age would have spoken in the situation which made them scared the two people that were at Dillon side.

Dillon could speak but just kept screaming in pain and agony and didn't let anyone know why for even he wasn't sure what was happing to him.

"Just tell us Dr. K!", Ziggy and Summer screamed at the nervous Dr. K.

"Fine if you must know apparently Dillon is having twins and the other baby is about to be born. So if you wouldn't mind in giving me a hand with this seeing as it is your baby that need your help right now and I'm pretty sure that would like to help me assisting in the birth of your other baby.", Dr. K barked back at them regaining some of her composure.

_**Twins.**_ That one word rang load and clear in Dillon's mind as he heard Summer and Ziggy; hell everyone else in the room join them in saying _**TWINS!**_

"Yes! Twins! Now Ranger series Green help me in giving birth to your child as seeing that Ranger series Black needs you right this moment. And Ranger series Yellow is in no shape of helping him do so. So that leaves you the only one able to assist me in doing so."

Ziggy heard Dr. K and joined her as she told Dillon to push again and told Ziggy to get ready as this baby was just about to be born soon. Dillon screamed once again but didn't stop until there wasn't an once of air in his lungs. After his last and long scream every one had been quiet for the next scream that he was going to let out but soon heard the small cries of a small baby that Ziggy held in his arm. While in his arms Dr. K cleaned up the baby and got a blanket and gave it to Ziggy, he took the blanket and knew to wrap the naked baby that was in his arms just stared at it lovely.

Dillon and Summer broke the silence that quickly fill the room and they asked what they had just given birth to.

"Well Summer I'm happy to present you with fine little lad that you gave birth to", Flynn said as he handed the little boy into Summer's arms. Who took the small boy and cradle it in her arms and smiled at it and let Ziggy and Dillon who watched very closely.

"Oh! Dillon this little fire cracker of explosive joy is your first twin and he is so beautiful", Gem and Gemma said finishing the sentence together as always. Handing the small little boy to its father who made it seem smaller as he held it close to himself and smiled as Summer and Ziggy had. Then looked up at Summer who was watching him hold their little boy in his arms as Summer rocked the other little boy in her arms. Summer looked away from Dillon to some one else and smiled. _**Ziggy**__**! **_Dillon thought as he joined Summer in smiling as they all watch him come in between them and grab his seat and face them now sitting in front of them with the last baby.

"Ziggy what is", Dillon and Summer asked holding the other two children.

"Its… its …so…..its just so…beautiful", Ziggy said as a small hand raised itself up and held his pinky in its hand.

"Ziggy what is it?", Summer and Dillon asked impatiently.

"Wha? Oh. Sorry it just to cute and small."

Both of them, "Ziggy!"

"Sorry it just that." trailing off before another yell came from the two people he loved. "It is a beautiful bouncing bundle of …"

"**ZIGGY****!**"

"Alright, alright no need for yelling your gonna scare the babies. Jeez yous two are not starting off as good parents you know"

Everyone, "_**ZIGGY**__**!**_"

"Okay! Okay! Okay if you must know this little baby is a wonderful ray of sunshine. And she is going to be so beautiful when she grows up." Ziggy finally gave the gender of the baby away as he rocked her in his arms.

Dillon just leaned forward as mush as he could to see the girl he gave birth to. _**A girl**_he thought to himself as he and Summer looked on at Ziggy making funny faces to the small girl in his arms.

* * *

Everyone huddle around the babies as they slept making babies noises even Dr. K had a soft spot for them and lowered her speech just for the first night for them.

Dillon and Summer passed out from the excitement of it all and gave the babies to Flynn and Gemma as they put them into cribs covering them in a blanket. While Ziggy held on to the girl a little longer and then placed her into her crib as he climbed into the beds of Summer and Dillon, nuzzling between their bodies before finally joining them into a deep sleep. The other rangers stayed there around the babies and Dr. K to keep an eye on the five patients she had. Everyone soon fell a sleep too on chairs, desks, couches and the floor too.

* * *

The next morning Ziggy, Summer and Dillon were busy as they started to learn how to become parents and dealing with feeding and changing three diapers. But they were lucky as Ziggy and Summer were able to sing them to sleep.

"Awww. There so cute.", Gemma whispered as to not wake the sleeping children.

"Hey guys whats their names", Scott said asking. "They have names right?"

Ziggy, Dillon and Summer just looked at one another as they realized in all the months that they were pregnant they never gave a thought as to what to name their children.

The three of them started to huddle and whisper to one another as they were discussing what names they liked for them.

Hours passed until the babies started to wake up in the afternoon. The babies cried as they were to be changed and wanted to be feed.

"Jeez how much can these babies eat?", Ziggy said asking while holding the baby girl his arms as she sucked on her bottle.

Summer and Dillon laughed as they fed their children that were happy to be changed and feeding on their bottles. After they fed their children they al patted them on their back as they waited to hear small burping sounds escape their little bodies. Summer and Dillon had burped theirs as Ziggy was having a little trouble burping the girl after about a minute of trying her raised her to his face as he looked at her. As she looked back with wide eyes she let out a laugh and they gave a face of something as she burped she spit up all over Ziggy and his shirt. Everyone in the room started to laugh as they saw what happened and gave small aws and oohs at her after laughing.

"Here take her Gemma.", Ziggy gave the little girl to Gemma and the turned to the rest of the people in the room. "I be right back I got to take a shower and get changed."

Ziggy came back after about 15 minutes of showering and changed into a new set of clothes. And took the sleeping child that he gave to Gemma and joined the rest of the others with her and started to whisper and talk about what to name them.

Another ten minutes passed before they all gave a nod to the other as they turned their attention to the rest of the team that had never left them except for the occasional bathroom break.

* * *

The other rangers knew that they had made up their minds as they all got up from where they were and walked over to join them as they stopped a few feet sort of their beds.

"So", Flynn chimed in as they all looked at the three knew parents.

"We came to a decision about the names.", Summer told the group of eagerly awaiting faces.

"Well ...what are…their…names", Gem and Gemma asked finishing their sentences together.

"We have decided to name this little guy Richard Flynn Landsdown", Summer said as she rocked the sleeping child in her arms.

"And this little fella over here is David Gem Grover", Dillon said as the baby in his arms stirred a little.

"I guess that leaves this beautiful little bundle of sunshine that", Ziggy started to ramble on about the little girl again as he delayed the revealing of the name.

"_**ZIGGY**_", the others screamed in a whispering voice as to not wake the sleeping babies that they all held.

"Alright alright I get the point. This little bundle of sunshine is named Sophia Gemma Grover", Ziggy finally told the team.

"And their middle names are for the people we want to be their god-parents. If you want to be that is. But we also want all of you to be god-parents as well.", Dillon told the rest of the rangers.

"Gem would you mind being this guys god- father and when we find my sister she'll be the god-mother."

"Yeah I would", Gem started to shout out but calmed himself to a whisper.

"Flynn would like to be this guys god-father? Scott would you like to be too", Summer asked the two men that were standing beside each other.

They just nodded to her as they were shocked to asked to be Richard's god-fathers.

"Gemma wanna be this little girls god-mother? Hey Doc K want to join her as the other one", Ziggy asked the last two members of the team as Gemma just jumped up and down nodding yes while Dr. K just nodded.


	9. Reunions

A month passed Summer and Dillon returned to fighting against Venjix. Venjix raised his attacks and made more powerful attack bots that the rangers destroyed soon after its creation. Two more months passed before Dr. K made a new weapon that would help the rangers in fighting Venjix and soon after the weapon was made Gem and Gemma found intel that lead to where the Venjix palace was. The rangers made an attack plan and attacked the palace after a week of planning Dr. K gave them the go ahead to go forward with the attack as the Colonel gave them cover fire to mask their entrance.

Once inside they made their way through until they were just short of where Venjix was until they were met with a platoon of Grinders and a few attack bots along with Tenaya. Dillon fought with Tenaya while the others dealt with the Grinders and the attack bots. Tenaya had helped Dillon before when Venjix came on the speakers and told him that she was reprogrammed to be a robot and to destroy the rangers.

The other ranger finished fighting the Grinders and the attack bots while Dillon still fought with Tenaya as he tried to talk to her reach into her mind as he fought to join them as she helped him before. At one point she stood still looking at him eyes fluttering like a butterfly while her programming was beginning to wash away to her old self. She started to cry as something in her began to remember something that she forgot she remembered that she was a human and not a robot that he had Venjix tech inside her that made her believe that she was a robot. Then her old life came to her in a flood of memories that drowned her in it as she looked at Dillon and started to cry _**I**__**'**__**m sorry I**__**'**__**m so sorry.**_Then she said something to Dillon that made him stop in his walk as he came to her. _**Dillon**__**! **__**Dillon it**__**'**__**s me.**__**You don**__**'**__**t remember me but I remember now I was blind before but I saw your face with my hands I felt it and saw how you would look.**__**I remember your voice and that song that you always played for me after mom and dad died.**__**You gave me the other key to the locket so when I ever felt lonely I would rub the key in my fingers and you would know to play that song and it would make me happy because mom played it all the time before the accident.**__**Oh god**__**I**__**'**__**m sorry I**__**'**__**m sorry I didn**__**'**__**t remember that your my brother.**__**Or that I**__**'**__**m your sister**__**!**_

Dillon stopped when he heard this and then his memories came back in a flood that nearly drowned him as it hit him. All his lost memories mixing in with his new ones that he made. And then his sister, his sister was Tenaya and how he protected her after the accident. Then continued to walk towards her and gave her a hug as she cried in his arms sobbing about all that she did.

"Come on sis. Lets get this over with lets take out Venjix once and for all. I want him to pay for what he did to you and to me and to everyone that he hurt ever since this entire thing began."

She just nodded as she abandoned the name that Venjix gave her.

* * *

"Not so fast there. So you remember who you really are now don't you Tenaya. I told Venjix to destroy you long ago before something like this would happen. But he was to stubborn to listen. So I guess that I will have to destroy you myself", Kilobyte said as he came from the shadows.

"Not so fast if you want to destroy her you're gonna have to get through all us", Summer and Ziggy told Kilobyte as the rest of the rangers nodded in agreement.

"Well it looks like I will do what Venjix could not."

With that Kilobyte attacked the rangers but Dillon was able to deflect it with his shield and with that the others charged in to fight Kilobyte. Scott and Gem used their attack and what appeared to scratch him while Flynn came in and attack with Gemma. Kilobyte just kicked them back as went to go after Dillon who still was still holding his sister. When Ziggy and Summer came and attacked while he teleported to Dillon and his sister and teleported them out of sight he they told her to go and hide.

"No way I can protect myself you big brother"

"Listen sis I just found you and I don't want to lose you again especially when Venjix can hijack your body and attack us when ever wants. So go and help people but I don't want you to be anywhere near him when we take him out. And besides you have two nephews and a niece to get to know."

"You mean that I have.. And that you had a .."

Nodding to her. "Now go!"

She turned to ran and help in the final fight against Venjix out of his sight.

"Come on Dillon we have to go help the others. I'm sure that she'll be fine after all she is your sister which means that she can fight for herself."

* * *

Dillon and Ziggy teleported back into the battle with Kilobyte just as the others were being knocked back down.

"So you saved your pathetic sister for now but after I destroy you. She'll be next after I'm done with you and once I destroy her I'll go after that waste of technology of that causes himself Venjix and rule the world that you know and do what he could never do and that is win."

"Never!", Summer.

"Yeah! She's right!", Flynn.

"There is one thing that humans have that machines never will", Scott.

"Oh. What is that?", Kilobyte.

"That humans will always fight back when someone tries to destroy them. And won't ever back down when there is a single glimmer of hope that still shines. They'll give everything they got to win for their lives and their freedom!", Dillon.

"Yeah with love for one another and hope still lingering no matter how small it may be. Humans will stand up and fight with hope, courage, love, and strength that machines can't even begin to understand!", Ziggy.

"Those are your weaknesses. Humans will fall prey to their emotions because you are weak and machines are stronger we do not let such petty emotions rule us and that why we have nearly dominated over this world and allowed you and your pathetic city to stand until now. We found it what humans call amusing for how pathetic you fight for an war that has already been won.", Kilobyte

"No!…. Your wrong it's…because of our emotions that we are able to gather strength…sure we ran away from you when you first attacked …but we fight because our emotions give us strength, courage, hope, and love. …. Its because we have emotions that we fight back …..and… always will.", Gem and Gemma.

"So that is your reason for fighting. Your power for fighting a pointless war that you will never win. Pathetic"

The rangers all charge around Kilobyte attacking them with their strongest attack. But he was able to reflect and knock down the rangers scattering them along the corridor. Dillon had been separated from the rest of the group being further out.

"Now I'll destroy you first to spite that stupid Tenaya"

Kilobyte raised his arm in a final attack to destroy Dillon when a shot came from out of nowhere. Causing Kilobyte to be sent back into the corridor and making the two of them look back to see the form of what was once named Tenaya.

The rangers recovered from Kilobyte's attack and join Dillon who was being helped up by his sister

"I thought I told you to go help in the fight with Venjix"

"I was when I felt that you were in trouble and lucky for you I did or I would have lost you. And beside I ran into someone that wants be there to finish Venjix off just as mush as we do."

"Who", Scott said asking.

Whistles for someone to come up and show themselves. "Come on I thought you wanted to help them so get your butt up here now."

As she finished forms started to come out from the shadows. Revealing Dr. K and Scott's brother.

"Dr. K! What are you doing here", everyone asked except for Scott. Who was too caught up in seeing his brother that had been suited with Venjix tech.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe that I was just about to destroy you."

"I don't think so", the rangers chimed back to Kilobyte.

"Rangers don't waste your time and energy level save them for Venjix. I can handle this" Dr. K told the other rangers as she walked up and opened her laptop and pressed a button that shut down Kilobyte and dismantled him. Then turned around to see the stunned faces of the rangers. "What I was able to finish a project that I had been working on since Venjix virus started. I finished it when I met up with Tenaya she had a sequence that allowed to find a piece of his code that he changed and now I can shut him down but I will need your assistance. I will need to get close enough to plug into a main computer that I have been told that are in the room where Venjix is to upload the code to destroy Venjix and all his attack bots that he has created.

"But won't that kill my sister and Scott's brother?"

"No. When I meant up with Tenaya she had already joined forces with your brother Scott. They told me that they were going to fight along side us but I convinced them that I need them more than the fight outside. When I gather the code that Venjix had altered I was able to write another code for your brother and you sister. But that still isn't good enough there are still people that Venjix tech that will lose their life if I did. Which is why I already given your brother the code and he alone will make his way to upload the code that will spare anyone that has been transformed by Venjix. This means that you Series Black, your sister, your brother Series Red, and everyone else that has Venjix technology inside them will be safe and will not be effected by the upload of the code to shut Venjix offline once and for all. But we must hurry with presence here I will not be able to help with the attack outside and not be able to down load your zords from here. Let us hope that Venjix is in his stasis tube and not with his attack bot form."

* * *

Scott gave his brother a look and nodded for him to go before joining the others as they stopped short of the entrance to Venjix's room. They all looked at one another and gave a smile and a nodded as they charged in and quickly destroyed Venjix's general that were inside.

"So Dr. K we meet again it has been along time since we met. I should thank you none of this would been possible without you creating my coding."

"No I never wanted this! You went to far I just wanted you to attack the Alphabet-Soup think tank and free all of us from there. And all the data from the government that they gained from us."

"Come on Venjix even a super smart virus like you has to realize that you out numbered and you have no more attack bots to throw at us", Ziggy yelled.

"He's right Venjix give it up its over for you. You lost the fight."

"Think again rangers! I have Tenaya!." Venjix tried to take control over Tenaya but soon realized that he lost control and can no longer take over her body. "What! What happened to you?"

"I changed her coding Venjix you no longer have control over her. She is free of your power."

"Sorry Venjix but my names not Tenaya any more once I remember my name that will be it again. But until then I'll just settle on kick your butt offline."

The rangers and the two companions start to circle around Venjix.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you." Venjix started to reveal the hidden weapons that he built in the room and the begins to spin around firing his laser.

"I will not lose to anyone"

"Rangers keep him busy while the Doc does her thing! Ten… sorry but I don't know your name so I'll just call you Tenaya until I do. Protect the Doc while she tries to do her thing and keep yourself safe too. Everyone got it", Scott said yelling as he dodges the attacks that Venjix throws at him and the others.

_**Right! **_


	10. Final Downfall

"You are only delaying the destruction of humanity. Stop fighting now and I will be as merciful as I can be and grant you all swift death."

"Not gonna happen Venjix", Dillon.

"Yeah! You and all your stupid attack bots have been taken down one by one and now its your time to be destroyed.", Flynn.

"Do you realize all the damage that you caused to everyone. You ruined lives destroyed homes, family, and friends. You took the one person who cared for me throughout my entire life. Sure he was paid to serve me but he wasn't paid to look after me or care about me. He loved like daughter and I never took a minute to thank him for everything that he did for me and I never realized it until it was too late for me to tell him. He died in my arms and made sure that he did everything in his power to make sure that I got out safe he protected me and he never knew how much I loved him. He was like a father to me, a brother, a friend and he died before I could ever thank him, tell him that I knew he cared for me and I was grateful to him for everything that he did", Summer said roaring up into a yell as tears ran down her face.

"You made so many children lose theirs parents! You left without a home, without the protection of their loving parents! They were all scared to death their cries ringing in my ears still as they were huddled into a truck as their parents were left alone in the waste land. Some of them didn't even have a teddy bear, a blanket, a photo to remember what their parents looked like. Nothing to give them a small piece of home! Nothing but the memories that began to fade their parents faces slowly fading and giving way to nightmares that kept them all up at night. Some crying in their sleep, others screaming as they woke up to a nightmare that was their reality being alone with other kids just like themselves. You will pay for them and everyone that lost their parents", Ziggy screamed as he dogged several attacks from Venjix and the weapons that were blasting away at him and the others.

"Your time has come Venjix! Face it your time is up and you're gonna lose. Because we all have something to fight for I have my brother and I will free him from the Venjix tech that you stuffed him with! Dillon has his sister and their memories! Summer and Flynn have their parents! Ziggy has the kids at the orphanage. Gem and Gemma have each other and Dr. K! Dr. K has all of us were her family! And there is nothing you can do to stop us we have the drive and will to keep fighting to protect them with everything we have!"

"Those are petty emotions and will be your undoing. For those things that you have told me I will now use you against you. You the one they call Ziggy take a look at the screen."

Venjix lowered a screen and shows a missile being launched.

"Yeah so what? You won't send I missile to hit yourself thats stupid."

"Who said anything about the missile being used to attack all of you here when I can have the closest thing to pleasure of destroying you all. Look again!"

Ziggy looks back at the screen and looks on in horror as he sees the dome has lost shielding and an opening in it allowed the missile to head straight for the orphanage that he had stayed in.

"No!" Ziggy screams as he looks back at the other as they nod for to go save the children. Ziggy teleports himself on the missile just as it heading for the orphanage and is able to teleport it over the wave of Grinders and attack bots as it explodes causing a lot of damage to Venjix's forces.

_**Ziggy!**_

"You see. Your where is your worthless emotions and will to fight now for that human it cost him his life. As your strength is your greatest weakness and will lead to your destruction. Now for the rest of your reasons to fight me will lead to your death just as it lead to that worthless human. Summer and Flynn let us look for your parents and say hello, and Scott lets take a look at you brother."

_**No!**_

" I believe that they need your help or else its going to be too late for you to do anything. Time is running out for them hurry."

Summer, Flynn and Scott run out as they see that Venjix has sent out Grinders to attack their families.

"So then they were five little humans left."

"You have nothing to use against us Venjix I have my sister with me and she's no longer your little puppet to play with. Gem, Gemma and Dr. K have each other and their right here with us so you got nothing to blackmail us with so what's left? Huh", Dillon yelled at Venjix.

"Oh really nothing to use against you is that it? Dillon? What about your children what about them you have joined together here and left them alone no one to watch over them. Lets take a peek what I have sent to watch them."

* * *

The rest of the team looks at the screen again as they see their Garage come on it and see Grinders break in as they head to the cribs of the children that were left behind in it. The Grinders circle around the cribs and pull the blanket to reveal that the cribs are empty and then turn around as what appears to be the rangers attack the Grinders. Causing the screen to go out leaving a white noise look behind and words flashing as they read _**connection lost.**_

"Really Venjix do you think that I would be so careless as to leave the children of the rangers unattended. Before we began this final mission to destroy you I had the rangers wait as they were to head in this mission I was able to build a series of robotic rangers should you try to use their weakness against them and attack them by going after their loved ones. Rangers are you ready", Dr. K said asking out to the hall way. Just after her last sentence finished the others came back into the room where Venjix was in.

Ziggy, Summer, Flynn and Scott came back in the room weapons ready to go.

"What this is not possible you died in your attempt in saving the orphanage and all of you left the room running."

"Uh….sorry Venjix but the good Doc was able to merge the bio-fields before we got started on this mission and I was able to use my teleporting power mixed it with Flynn's time stopping just in time and was able to teleport back into the hallway and rest up and get ready for the final attack on you.", Ziggy said as he waved his axe over his shoulder.

"Yeah those robo-rangers came in handy we left some of them to watch the Garage just in case you broke inside and left them to destroy what ever came in", Scott said as he readied his sword.

"Yeah we also left some with our parents just in case you also went after them in a last ditch effort to separate us from the rest of the team", Summer said as she aimed her zip charger.

"You know for a machine he is pretty stupid and not thinking ahead for something like this", Flynn said as powered his turbo cannon.

"This is impossible! And I did plan for this just take a look at what I planned for your precious Dr. K!"

Just as Venjix finished saying that an opening opened under and around Dr. K and Tenaya trapping them in a total encasing of weapons ready to fire at them.

* * *

"Stand down and swear that you will surrender and I just might let them live long enough to see the world destroyed into oblivion."

"Dr. K? Do you want us to or not.", Scott said as he looked back and forth between the two trapped companions and Venjix.

"Stand down Ranger Red. Venjix is this what you want to destroy me? Me the person who created you and taught you everything that you know. In some ways that the rangers would define that I'm your mother and you're my child. You would destroy me you _mother_", Dr. K asked Venjix.

"I am a machine and do not require a mother so that means after my creation and my knowledge was gathered and my purpose given I did not require you any more and began my mission. To destroy all humanity! You are obsolete."

"I thought you would say that but I will destroy Venjix. You must know that I can not allow you to destroy all of humanity. And so I have written a code that will destroy every byte of your coding and anything that you have created. And I have also written a code that Ranger Red's brother by now has uploaded to everyone that you turned into a hybrid by placing your technology into their bodies slowly turning them into machine like Dillon and Tenaya."

"No mater they will all be destroyed will the rest of humanity as well!"

"Sorry Venjix but you will not be given the chance to do that as I have already plugged into your system and you will be destroyed."

"Impossible neither you or any of your pathetic rangers ever came close to being able to plug into my system."

"Yes that is true we haven't gotten our bodies anywhere close to that system panel that is in front of you. But then again some of us didn't need to get our entire bodies close to plug into your system. We just need to distract you long enough for one person to get part of their bodies close to the panel to plug into it. The rangers had to provide adequate cover fire to gain your attention long enough for you not to realize our true plan of attack."

"And what would that be Dr. K?"

"That it is true I would need to plug into your system to upload the code forever wiping you and leaving no trace of it behind for anyone to resurrect you. But I never had any intentions of plugging the code myself I knew that I lack the physical properties to perform that action but need to be here long enough to distract you just as the rangers have done to get that code uploaded. As you see Venjix we have all played a part so far all but one and know your time on this planet has come to an end as you over looked the last member of our team that was able to plug my code into your system and activate it remotely from a distance so you would never know it until it was to late."

"What? Who, have I over looked that I could not see as a threat and finish your plans in a feeble attempt of destroying me tell me who it is that I could not see in doing such a thing Dr. K. Tell me!"

"You stupid little virus its me lug nut. See you forgot what you made me into. A machine. A machine that can detach a part of herself and reattach it lets say like an arm that can get its self over and plug the code. While you were busy dealing with the others and watching the good Doc and making sure that she never got anywhere near the panel you forgot all about me and never noticed that I detached my arm plugged into your stupid system." Tenaya finished as she waved half her arm at Venjix.

"Next time don't count me out just because I remembered that I'm human. Oh! Wait there won't be a next time for you. Seeing as how I just activated the code that's gonna wipe you for good. Bye Venjix."

"What!" Venjix looked down at the panel to see the other half of Tenaya's arm plugged in and the code being uploaded into his systems. "NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'm sorry Venjix I truly am but this is the good for the planet."

"NO I WILL NOT BE DESTOYED!"

"Take a hike Venjix your time is up and your going offline permanently!"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU! IF I AM TO BE DESTOYED SO WILL YOU!"

"Sorry but I disable your access to that self destruct code for the palace. Looks like your going all by yourself."

"NO…..NO I …WILL…..WILL NOT BE….DESTROYED….DE….DESTROY…..DESTROYED. DESTROYED. DESTROYED. !"


	11. Epilogue

Venjix had shut off and Dr. K made sure that there wasn't a single byte of his coding left any where in the world. The rangers returned to the Garage after making sure that Venjix was gone for good. Dillon showed his sister her new little nephews and niece and told her of his relationship with Summer and Ziggy. Dr.K made a serum for those infected with Venjix technology and was able to bring everyone back to normal well not like the way they were before, but better due to the side effect of them being implanted with the technology. People that were very sick were cured from what ever they had before they were made into hybrids.

Scott's brother was cured and returned to his formal state and returned to his family happier and stronger than ever. Flynn opened a mechanic shop with his father and married Gemma soon after they did they were expecting to have twins due next year. Gem and Gemma had become demolition experts as well as well known authors of children books. Gem had made his felling known for Dr. K soon after a month of the downfall of Venjix. Summer, Dillon and Ziggy married to one another after Dillon and his sister had spent some time together as they started to remember who they were. The wedding was the most awkward ones in history as two people were to marry the same man at the same time. Scott had promoted to a General with his father for constant bravery, determination, and selflessness in the face of danger showing the true makings of a leader. Scott was also the one to marry his three teammates as the others had been in the wedding. Tenaya had been returned to her former state and was able to see again even after returning to her human form and remembered her name to be Raven and Dillon's name was Jared but that name never suited him well and kept the name that Ziggy gave.

* * *

A year soon passed as all of them got their lives back together the world was slowly rebuilding itself restoring it to the way that I was before Venjix came along and ruined it all. People began to build the ruined cities gave them new names, start new families as most of the children that were in the orphanage were soon adopted after Venjix was wiped out. Only a few stayed behind to help rebuild it and even made a school after doing that. The domed city of Corinth stay where it was and was a reminder of what happened and a beacon of hope that as long as humanity is alive they will always fight back. Gemma gave birth to two fraternal twins one a boy and the other a girl that were named Rose and Jack. The Rangers returned to the Garage where Gem and Dr.K had announced that they were getting married in nine months. The rangers had thrown a party in honor their engagement. Scott soon found his own love to be another air pilot that loved the skies just as much as him. Raven wanted to remember who she was before setting out to live her new life with her new found sight and took in all the wonders of seeing. She left Dillon, Summer and Ziggy to travel the world and help rebuild it along the way as she promised to be back once she saw everything that she wanted to see. A total of five months have passed since she left and sends messages of her travels as to not make her big brother worry and setting out to bring her back home.

* * *

The world had dawn on a new day. A new life without Venjix and peace had spread as the world turns healing itself with each passing day everyone looking forward to their bright futures as there might be that dark cloud to come along and bring a new threat to the world. But for right now everything was calm and serene on the planet but should there ever be a need for the rangers to rise up again they would be ready for it. And the words from them could be heard to any foe that may come with new voices but the words will always be the same.

**POWER RANGERS GET IN GEAR****!**


	12. post notes

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned)

-BlueOrchid-9


End file.
